Revenge of Unicron the Destroyer
by Jumpy loves Russia
Summary: What happens when a bunch of teenage assassins who've all had WAY to much sugar suddenly suck the Cybertronians from TFA and later on TF Prime into their world before traveling to the world of each TV show? Randomness and chaos ensue, especially when Unicron and his spawn are looking for revenge against the children of Primus. WARNING: High levels of insanity
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own any form of the Transformers brand (though I desperately wish I did). This FanFiction is for entertainment purposes only and is in no way, shape or form related to the creators of Transformers. All of the OC characters (Other than Gir) were created by my friends and belong to them. The original Character 'Gir' from Invader Zim also doesn't belong to me (Not yet at least). All brand names, books, movies, and music referred to in this FanFiction belong to their respective owners. I OWN NOTHING BUT MY UNDERWEAR! **

**Warning: Contains mild swearing, extreme randomness, and later on highly suggestive and inappropriate themes and comments made by characters. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED! **

**Chapter One: Meet the most random randoms you will ever randomly meet Randomly! **

**Gir's POV**

Screaming and yelling.

…

Not two things normal people wake up to.

Then again normal people aren't secret assassins, in a secret organisation, who fall asleep on a secret couch, in a secret base, in a secret underground location of supreme secrecy! Did I mention we're a secret? So don't tell anyone else cause SHHH it's a secret! If you did, I'd have to kill you...SECRETLY!

Now, back to the screaming and yelling, or at least, the sources of the noises.

I groaned softly, screwing my eyes shut and curling up into a ball, my arms over my head. This did little to block out the noise of my friends being…well, my friends.

Rosemarie 'Rose' Prince and Elijah October

AKA, Royal and Halloween, respectively; two of thirteen members –including myself- who make up our rather small but successful organisation. Organisation XIII! (No we did not steal that from Kingdom Hearts! *shifty eyes* Okay maybe we did). I didn't need to open my eyes to know that Halloween had done something again; seriously, that girl just could not keep out of trouble. At 15 and the youngest of our group she was accident prone to the point where almost anything she touched she broke. As our hand to hand combat expert that 'break anything she touched' rule also applies to people and you've never seen Sai wielding until you've seen Halloween.

Royal on the other hand was one of the more mature (If you can call it that) members of the group and was usually the first to start yelling at Halloween as it was generally her stuff that got broken. Well, hers or mine anyways. Who am I? My name is Emirian Dright but all my friends call me Gir cause I'm crazy as all get out…though most of us are. A secondary part of that is because I work so well with technology that some of my friends are convinced I'm from outer space. I groaned, hoping that the pair in the room with me would take a hint and shut up. It never worked but hey, it was worth a shot. As usual, my groan was drowned out by the yelling.

"Why? WHY? This is the third time this week that you've broken my phone! I didn't even know that was possible!" Royal was yelling. Halloween was possibly the only person who could make the brains lose her cool.

"I said I was sorry! I didn't mean to! Besides, Gir can fix it in a few minutes if you challenge her!" the shorter girl retorted.

"That's not the point; you shouldn't even be touching my stuff to begin with!"

I groaned again and sat up "Both of you shut up, I was up all night and I don't need this right now. Halloween, don't touch Royal's stuff, Royal chill girl I can fix your phone," I said to the two with a tired smile. I wasn't normally the one who made peace, that was the job of Wraith and Grim, but I did step in every now and again when the ninjas were not around…or so we thought anyways, they're not called ninjas for no reason.

The pair of girls shared a look, Halloween smiling brightly at me while Royal nodded as her calm demeanour returned to her.

Halloween had short, spikey pale blonde hair which she gelled up to be even spikier. Her eyes were ice blue, sharp, and cheeky which stood out against her pale skin to absolutely complete her 'small and cheeky trouble-maker' appearance. Her body was quite modest with only a few curves here and there. She was wearing baggy camo pants with chains hanging from the belt loops, an orange crop top, a black leather jacket that ended at the back of her knees which was open, and black and white converse. She had a large silver 'X' on the right side of her chest on the jacket, the Roman numeral for 10 which was her 'number'. At 147cm tall and 15 years old she was the shortest and youngest member of our group and so was often seen as the little sister, much to her annoyance.

Royal on the other hand was 17 years old and the third tallest at 180cm with a rather curvy figure to boot. Her straight raven black hair with hot pink streaks fell past her shoulders with her fringe pulled back. Her almond green eyes were bright and intelligent, always moving from place to place, taking in information at an incredible speed. She wore a sleeveless and collared school styled shirt which was pale pink in colour and showed a rather modest amount of cleavage (Is there such a thing?). She wore black leggings, black fingerless gloves with silver studs around the wrists and black ankle boots with silver studs around the top and a 3 cm heel. Her black chocker was likewise studded with a Rose Quartz crescent moon hanging from it and matching Rose Quartz crescent moon earrings. Despite not being of the legal age Royal sported three tattoos all done in plain black; on her right calf was the word 'Severus', on her upper left arm is the word 'Fortis', and under her left eyes was 'VII', the roman numeral for 7.

Despite their squabbles and differences, like all members of our team these two would die trying to safe one another.

"So~?" Halloween started, her fun-loving smirk coming to her lips as she spoke in the same tone one would use when asking a friend about their boyfriend. "How's your little project?"

I rolled me eyes at her "It's done I think. Everything is in place and looking green. I wouldn't be surprised if I fired it up later and it was working without any kinks," I replied with a smile. I'd been working on this project for months now, working out everything that needed to be done and tinkering with ideas. Problems had popped up every day and sometimes it just felt like I was going backwards all the time. But now, I was so close to calling it operational.

"Don't leave it until too late if you plan on doing so today, it's already 5 O'clock and you need a good night's rest for once," Royal told me in a very matter-of-fact tone, wagging her finger slightly as she did. I don't think she knew that she did that, but no one has ever pointed it out to her so who knows. I rubbed my eyes…well, my right eye anyway. My left eye has a long scar running over it, extending a centimetre above and below the eye itself. I'm also blind in that eye. I don't mind though, I was too young to remember what happened and my brain trained itself to have correct depth perception with only my right eye.

Royal got that look on her face, the same concerned one that a mother gets when their child is hurt; and she wonders why we often joke call her 'Mama' or 'Mummy'.

"You alright there Gir?" she asked.

I laughed lightly and smiled at the pair of girls before falling to the ground, rolling around on the floor. "Oh the pain! Oh the pain!" I called out over and over again in a rather over exaggerated manner. Though almost everything my friends and I did was over exaggerated. The result was Royal and Halloween laughing, which in turn got me laughing. Good thing I was on the floor, laughing like I was I would have fallen for real from it. It took a few moments and lots of deep breathes before we finally stopped laughing, even then we still had short bouts of giggles.

"What's going on in here?"

I lifted my head and grinned at the towering figure above me. Roman numeral 'I' or number one, the tallest member of our group at 193cm tall, and nicknamed the Grim Reaper, Scarlet Hart was head of Organisation XIII and our fearless leader.

Grim -for short- had a flawless complexion and was impossibly pale for any normal person thanks to being an albino. Her hair was snowy white and fell straight to shoulders with a high side ponytail on the left side and a side fringe that hid part of her right eye. Her eyes were bright red and could either be as bright as rubies or as dark as blood, it really all depended upon her mood. She was wearing a black t-shirt with a silver lightning bolt and ACDC written in red across her chest. She had on a pair of red skinny jeans, a crooked black belt with studs, black converse, and around her neck was a dark purple choker with a silver I hanging off it.

I quickly scrambled to my feet and, without the proper run up required for a glomp, hugged Grim tightly.

"Grim's back!" I shouted.

**Grim's POV**

I drove down the tunnel hidden by a fake wall which led to the underground base that Organisation XIII, _my_ Organisation XIII, lived in. At 18 and 3 months I wasn't technically the oldest but I considered myself as such. Gir was 18 and 10 months and looked it but she acted so much younger and more innocent. Until you got her angry, that was just plain freaky, especially when compared to her happy, cheerful, and normally optimistic attitude. I parked with the other vehicles the Organisation had either commandeered or built, getting out and heading further into the base. There were two levels to our base. The top held the bedrooms, a common room with kitchen, food storage, freezer, bathrooms, gym, and games room. The second level held the training rooms, testing facilities, weapon rooms, Gir's Workshop, Gir's Med Bay, Electra's Studio, Hawkeye's Lab, and many other rooms which were…unmentionable. Needless to say, our base was huge and one could easily get lost if they didn't know where they were going.

As I walked down the hallway I heard the sound of laughter. I paused and tilted my head to the side, trying to determine where it was coming from and who it belonged too. I discovered that it was not one but three different people and I smiled faintly, despite who we were and what we did, my friends and I knew how to have fun. I turned down a hallway, heading towards the common room. I poked my head through the door and saw two people standing -Halloween and Royal- and one person on the ground -Gir-, all of whom were laughing.

I stepped into the room and raised my eyebrow, smile forming on my lips as they finally got themselves under control.

"What's going on in here?"

I was surprised, though I really shouldn't have been, when I was suddenly attacked by Gir. I nearly stumbled back and grinned as she shouted that I was back. I hugged the cheerful girl back and laughed, gently pushing her off me.

"Yes I'm back," I said, shaking my head slightly as I looked at the technically older girl.

Gir was, in a word, beautiful but with her innocent expression and silly nature she diminished this slightly and made herself look childish. Her skin was fair and dusted with freckles, making her both her crystal blue eye and her blind, milky purple-blue eye stand out heaps. Her figure was well above average and well proportioned; I'd caught boys staring at her more than once with their mouths open. Her hair was an orangey-red that she insisted was auburn though her fringe as undisputedly black; her hair fell mainly straight down to her knees. She was wearing black skinny jeans with gold zippers across the thighs, the left side was unzipped and the pant leg below it was missing. Over it she had two criss-crossing belts, a light grey one and a red one with a gold 'V' on it. Her deep green top has bell shaped sleeves, hung well off her shoulders and showed off most of her midriff. She was also wearing aqua converse and black gloves.

The older girl poked her tongue out slightly, perfectly imitating the cartoon character she was named after, making me laugh again at the resemblance.

"You're a nut Gir," I stated

"No, I'm a waffle," came the reply without a pause. I blinked twice and grinned.

"How was your 'trip'?" Halloween asked from where she was standing, grin on her face as well.

"Gah! Boring," I stated, throwing my hands up into the air dramatically and sending the three others into another laughing fit. "The traffic was simply dreadful, the hair dresser got my hair all wrong, the apartment I stayed in was falling apart, and not a single boy paid me any attention. T'was simply dreadful!" I continued with a huff in a posh accent, not giving the three a chance to stop laughing any time soon.

Royal was the first person to finally stop laughing with much difficulty and slowly the other two followed suit.

"What happened?"

I nearly jumped out of my skin when I heard the soft voice to my left. The short screams from the other three informed me that I was not the only one taken by surprise. I turned to the culprit with a scowl

"Wraith, seriously. A little warning next time perhaps?" I said, raising my eyebrow.

16 years old and roman numeral IX (9) Katy Jacko AKA Wraith was one of the 'middle children' of the group. Neither tall nor short, overly developed nor under developed, and able to move without being seen or heard without really trying, she certainly did resemble a ghost sometimes. Often described as being a ninja, Wraith showed very little open emotion and so was considered to be the most mature of the group. Her skin was fair, her hair ebony black which fell wavy past her shoulders. Her face was framed by a single purple streak, and a single blue streak. Her eyes were a natural but unusual shade of purple, framed by dark eyelashes which made her look very mysterious. She was wearing a brown leather jacket which reached just past her bust, a sleeveless lavender shirt which hugged her figure and came down past her hips, black tights, and grey and black flats. She had on a dark brown, high waisted belt and a black choker around her neck like my own though rather than hanging off the choker, her number -IX- was stitched onto it instead.

"Sorry Grim, I can't help it," the teen said with shrug of her slim shoulders.

"The ninja strikes again!" Halloween shouted.

I shook my head once more and turned to the currently assembled members with a faint smile which was soon replaced by the faintest of frowns.

"Where are Electra and Hawkeye?" I asked. When those two weren't around the main group I couldn't help but get worried. Hawkeye was our scientist and was fond of doing…unethical things in her Lab, some of which made even me cringe. As such I tried to keep her out of there as much as possible by giving her things to do. Electra was less of a worry but as a prank master I couldn't help but get shifty at the thought of her booby trapping the base like she did the last time I went away.

"I was with Electra just before I came up here; she's in her Studio playing covers of rock songs on Aloysius," Royal said with a smile, knowing exactly why I was asking. Aloysius was Electra's black electric guitar with white stars and a huge white lightning bolt on it. She loved that thing like people loved their pets. I'd never caught her doing it but I was sure she talked to it as well.

"What about Hawkeye?" I asked, raising an eyebrow

"She's doing me a favour. She's creating a transient metal for patching up my machinery while I make proper covers. It's going to be self-adhesive but still able to be pulled off quite easily for when I've finished the covers," Gir said. I nodded, only understanding half of what the older teen said. We each had our own specialities within the Organisation; Electra was a weapons manufacturer, Gir was our inventor, mechanic and our medic, Hawkeye was our scientist, who sometimes helped Gir in the Med Bay due to her knowledge of the human body, Royal was our resident genius who was queen of languages, super book smart and a hacker to boot, Wraith was our ninja who could out-do a government spy in stealth any day with her eyes closed, and Halloween was our hand to hand combat specialist and also didn't do too badly with small melee weaponry. These weren't all of us, but the other members were halfway around the world on a long term assignment.

I was the leader; my main skills lay in keeping the group together and organising every mission we did, as well as most of the stuff we did in the base.

I winced slightly at the sound of an electric guitar being strummed at full volume right behind me and turned around to see my second in command standing there pulling a pose like a rock star, Aloysius strung over her shoulder and strings stills humming.

"Hey there Grim, like my solo?" the teen asked with a wide grin, her teeth white against her skin.

Vera, AKA Electra was number 2 (II) and my right hand girl. She was the seconds tallest at 191cm, a mere 2cm shorter than me. She was rather undeveloped and had a little too much weight but it wasn't that noticeable and the wide grin certainly made it harder to notice. Electra was dark skinned, almost black in fact, only her boy short jet black hair showed that her skin wasn't fully black. Her eyes were also dark brown and sparkled with mischief almost every second of the day. She was wearing olive coloured shorts that were ripped at the base, a teal coloured singlet, a blue t-shirt over the top which had 'Scary' written in black across her chest and was ripped around the base which barely came down past her chest. On her feet was a pair of blue thongs with white poka-dots. Around her left wrist was a thick gold bangle with a 'II' charm hanging off it.

"Lovely, my ears are bleeding from awesomeness," I stated with a smirk, causing Electra to poke her tongue out at me. "Pull any pranks lately?" I asked.

"Surprisingly no, I've been too busy shredding out awesomeness on Aloysius," Electra said, strumming her guitar again, though not as loudly as before. She glanced around the room. "I know Hawkeye's in her mad science lab but where's Halloween at?" she asked curiously.

I frowned. "She's right…here…" I trailed off as I glanced around the common room, finding that much to my dismay and horror that Halloween was not there. That girl could not keep herself out of trouble no matter how hard she tried. I looked to Gir sharply. "Is your Workshop locked?"

Gir's eyes widened

"No," she whimpered. Of all the things Halloween loved to do, raiding Gir's Workshop for new gadgets was one of her favourites, and there was only ever tragedy afterwards. Gir had kept her Workshop bolted down over the past few months, letting no one -not even me- in as she worked on her project. It didn't take a genius to figure out what Halloween would touch first.

"Shit!" several of us shouted at the same time. I was the first out of the common room and running down the hallway as fast as I could. The pounding of feet behind me was all the confirmation I needed to know that the rest were following me. I practically flew down the hall, ignoring both the elevator and the stairs, going instead for the three fireman poles we'd built so that if we needed to get to the lower level fast we could. I grabbed the middle pole and wrapped my ankles around the metal, sliding down easily and running again as soon as my feet hit the ground, not losing any momentum. I could hear the dull double thud of two others hitting the ground and the sound of the others already sliding down the poles behind the first. I trusted my team to keep up with me and kept running towards Gir's Workshop, the third largest room within the whole base in height, width and length; it was second only to the simulation room and Hanger.

I skidded to a stop at the doors of the Workshop, the doors sliding open for me without the lock system functioning. I came to another sudden stop inside the Workshop, my mouth falling open. Bits of equipment, prototypes, white boards, and other junk lined the walls and the front section but that was not what caught my attention. Right at the back of the football stadium sized room was a device that looked like a giant metal doughnut with a really big hole in the middle, held up by supports that stretched from floor to ceiling; the 'doughnut' itself nearly reached the ceiling as well. It was a modified Space Bridge, its basic function and idea taken from all those Transformer shows and movies Electra and Gir watch all the time. I admit I like the shows and stuff, but those two were freaks for it. When Gir had said that she was going to make a Space Bridge but make it even more awesome I had nodded, smiled, but passed the idea off. Yet there it stood in all of its metal glory, Gir's Space Time Dimensional Bridge. In theory it was supposed to not only travel across space, but time and across different dimensions as well. I don't know how it worked but Gir said it did and when Gir wanted something to work, she found a way.

I was distracted from the machinery marvel by the blonde haired trouble maker sitting in a spinning chair in front of what looked like a control panel connected to the Bridge. I glanced left then right as the others came up beside me.

"HALLOWEEN!" Gir shouted at the top of her lungs, her tone hinting at a well contained anger.

Halloween jumped and spun around in the chair to face the door.

"I haven't touched it! I'm just looking," she said, standing up so fast that the chair flew back into the control panels. We all froze at the high pitched keening noise that filled the air. All eyes turned to the Bridge, sections of which had started to glow brightly, the keening growing in volume in time with the brightening of the glow. At first a mere dot of blue appeared at the centre of the Bridge but it quickly started to spiral outwards, soon meeting the edges of the Bridge, a huge swirling mass of pure energy now before us.

I could do nothing but stare with my mouth agape at the scene before me, unable to comprehend the fact that this thing was _working_! Though I couldn't see it, the others around me had similar expressions on their faces.

Gir ran towards Halloween and the control panel, clearly intending to shut the Bridge down before anything came through. She'd barely made it halfway before I noticed sections starting to smoke. A hissing noise and the sound of metal tearing from strain mixing with the keening.

Suddenly one of the sections of the Bridge actually exploded.

"GET DOWN AND FIND COVER!" I shouted as I ducked down, throwing up my hands to protect my face as I ran hunched over at the waist for one of the work benches. Several more explosions followed the first. The others scattered like frightened birds, finding benches or equipment to hide behind.

A final explosion rocked the Workshop, cutting off the keening noise and sending smoke and bits of metal from the Bridge flying outwards. Strangely though, the sound of something else heavy crashing to the ground was heard amongst the heavy cloud of black smoke.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own any form of the Transformers brand (though I desperately wish I did). This FanFiction is for entertainment purposes only and is in no way, shape or form related to the creators of Transformers. All of the OC characters (Other than Gir) were created by my friends and belong to them. The original Character 'Gir' from Invader Zim also doesn't belong to me (Not yet at least). All brand names, books, movies, and music referred to in this FanFiction belong to their respective owners. I OWN NOTHING BUT MY UNDERWEAR! **

**Warning: Contains mild swearing, extreme randomness, and later on highly suggestive and inappropriate themes and comments made by characters. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED! **

**Chapter Two: What the Frag?**

**Wraith's POV**

"Holy cheesecakes on a popsicle stick!" Electra's voice echoed through the Workshop as the smoke started to clear.

I coughed heavily to clear the smoke from my lungs. I took a few gulps of air as it cleared, the clean air soothing my throat and lungs almost instantly. The horrible smell of burnt metal and fried wires was present but it wasn't overpowering. I slowly stood up and brushed off some of the shrapnel that had fallen off my clothes and out of my hair. I stepped out from behind something covered in a white sheet to observe the damage done to poor Gir's Workshop.

The Bridge was trashed. Bits of metal, wires, and what-not was everywhere. The only part of the great machine that seemed to be intact was the two floor-to-ceiling support pillars. I shook my head slowly; months of work destroyed in minutes.

I glanced around and noticed the others starting to come out of hiding. Well…all but one.

Electra had come out before me and was just standing there, staring with her mouth agape at something. At first I thought it was the destroyed bridge but as I followed her line of sight my eyes went wide.

"Holy cheesecakes on a popsicle stick," I muttered, echoing Electra's own statement as I realised what it had been directed towards.

Transformers

Real life Transformers

I recognised them from one of the many shows Electra and Gir forced the Organisation to watch; they were from the Transformers: Animated series. Each one stood about 30 to 60 centimetres tall, somewhere along the way of being dragged through the bridge they must have been shrunk down in size. Good thing too, I counted twenty of them, and all of them at full size? Even Gir's Workshop would have been stretched to its limits to fit them all.

I heard several other shouts of surprise and cuss words as the others saw what Electra and I did.

"What the Frag?" one of the Transformers asked; I'm pretty sure he was Bulkhead, the clumsy loveable wrecker of the Autobots for the series. The Transformers looked as confused as we did.

"Oh…my…Gosh…It worked! It really worked!" Gir shouted, jumping up and down on the spot in pure glee. Clearly the fact that her machine had worked was more important than the fact that we now had robots from another dimension -scrap that, a TV show- in our base. "Months of work in ruin and half my Workshop completely trashed but this is totally worth it!"

"Well done Halloween, for once being accident prone hasn't ended in complete disaster. Gir, good job on the Bridge, needs to be a bit more stable…clearly, but hell I'm not going to argue with the results. I am however going to request you start re-building sooner rather than later, we'll need to send them back where they came from at some point after all, especially if they prove to be trouble," Grim said with a faint smile, bright ruby red eyes scanning over the Transformers.

"Are you kidding me?"

Everyone turned at the new voice. Nami -we didn't know her last name- was 17 years old, number 'IV' (4), and 179cm tall. Better known as Hawkeye or 'The Mad Scientist' she was the most elusive of the Organisation and could spend weeks holed up in her lab doing only God knows what. Hawkeye was one of the few members of the Organisation whose skin was tanned but it was littered with many noticeably pale scars. Her sharp eyes were ocean green-blue highlighted by her hair which had been dyed deep blue, falling straight to her waist, a straight fringe cutting across her forehead just above her eyebrows. She had a rather lanky and underdeveloped figure but her face was pretty…so long as she wasn't grinning like a mad person. She was wearing a black and orange lacy corset, a knee length black and red Lolita style skirt, black ankle high combat boots, and red fishnet arms bands around her wrist on her left arm and around her bicep on her right arm. 'IV' was tattooed on her left shoulder blade.

She raised an eyebrow slightly "I leave the group for an hour to do something for Gir and I come out of my Lab to find only Hades knows what destroyed and tiny fucking robots everywhere!"

"They're Cybertronian, not tiny fucking robots," Electra corrected her, hands on her hips. "Also…MINE!" the second in command declared, scooping up Optimus Prime and crushing him against her chest. The red and blue Autobot struggled and flailed about in a comical fashion.

Hawkeye rolled her eyes and picked up a random piece of shrapnel, examined it briefly before flicking it away. It hit one of the Transformers on the head, Scrapper I believe his name was. He turned a glare on the scientist and stormed over to her. He opened his mouth to speak -or possibly yell- but before he could Hawkeye took a step forwards, pulling her leg back and 'SMACK' with one solid kick sent Scrapper flying across the room. The Transformers scattered to avoid being taken out by Scrapper's flailing body. Hawkeye crossed her arms across her chest and raised an eyebrow

"I have a 1 meter radius 'danger zone' around me. Enter it and you pay the consequences. There are a few exceptions but none of them yet apply to you," the scientist said.

The few Transformers who had moved to attack her suddenly stopped, taking a quick glance at Scrapped before putting away their weapons.

"Hawkeye, you're mean," Gir said with the cutest pout, walking over to where Scrapper was laying on the ground, groaning quietly. Gir leaned down and gently picked him up, cradling him in her arms as she carried him over to one of her work benches. Mix followed along behind her, looking at Gir with suspicion

"Don't worry, if anyone knows about tech, its Gir, and unlike someone we all know," Grim gave Hawkeye a pointed look "Gir's a nice child."

"Child?" Gir asked, looking at Grim confused "I'm the oldest person in the Organisation!" she said with another pout.

Grim rolled her eyes "I'm joking Gir, fix the robo-"

"Scrapper," Electra interrupted her, still crushing the struggling Optimus Prime to her chest, ignoring the yells and threats from the other Autobots. I shook my head my head at her.

Grim raised an eyebrow at her second in command but corrected herself "Fix Scrapper. We don't need injured ro-…Cybertronians, running around the base leaking…Energon and falling down dead somewhere," the Leader finally said, having to search her brain for the Transformers lingo Electra and Gir always talked about. I was surprised she managed to remember as much as she did.

Gir nodded and I saw her turn to Scrapper who was trying to crawl away, clearly now frightened of us all because of Hawkeye. The teen pouted yet again "Stay still, I'm trying to fix you, not hurt you. My name's Gir, I'm the tech and medical expert of the team," she said, face brightening into a warming smile. I noticed Mix tugging at Gir's pant leg and smiled faintly as she lifted him up onto her bench to join his friend before starting to work on Scrapper.

"HOW ARE YOU ALL SO DAMM CALM!"

I winced and turned to Halloween who was wide-eyes in hysteria, arms flailing about wildly - looking not unlike Optimus at the moment actually. Royal was also in a similar state of shock, eyes wide and her mouth opening and closing without any noise coming out, giving her likeness to a fish of some kind.

"Well, waving my arms around and yelling at the top of my lungs or impersonating fish is not going to help the situation, by staying calm I can make rational decisions. Electra's not calm, she's ecstatic. Gir's a medic and a technician; I should hope she's the type to be calm when under pressure. Wraith is a ninja, she doesn't show emotion unless she wants to and even then she's always in control. Hawkeye has been around us for too long, she expects the unexpected and only gets nervous when we act 'normal'," Grim said.

I felt a small hint of pride at Grim's compliment. She gave compliments quite often, but when she was like this -being serious and Leader-like- the compliments just seemed to be that much bigger.

Halloween just looked between those who were 'calm' and shook her head slowly. Slowly, a grin started to spread across her face and I knew she was already thinking of mischief to make. She walked towards Electra and I realised what she was going to do. She reached down and scooped up Bumblebee -who'd been trying to zap Electra with his Stingers without success- and shouted "MINE!" with a laugh.

I shook my head again and watched as her and Electra started to call 'dibs' on certain Transformers, watching looks of horror start to spread around the robots.

I didn't envy those chosen by that pair

**Grim's POV**

I rolled my eyes at Halloween and Electra; at least the former wasn't in hysteria anymore. I turned my attention next to a certain pair of leaders, narrowing my eyes and walking towards the Transformers. I reached down and picked up both Megatron and Ultra Magnus, wrapping my hands around each of their mid-sections and squeezing with what was quite possibly unnecessary force…oh well.

The Decepticon struggled against my grip, yelling cusses and insults at me. The Autobot looked frightened seeing as I'd made him drop his hammer.

I titled her head to the side and smiled in what the others referred to as my 'creepy face'.

"Hello Megatron and Ultra Magnus, I want you to listen to very carefully. I'm called The Grim Reaper, or just Grim for short. _**I**_ am in charge of this Organisation and this is _**my**_ base. In here, you and your respective sectors do as _**I**_ say. Any resistance will be met with _**severe**_ consequences; that kick by Hawkeye was _**nothing**_ compared to what I can and _**will**_ do to you if you do not comply," I said, modelling my voice to be slow and dangerous. I squeezed the pair tighter still to illustrate my point. "Do I make myself clear?" I asked. I received more cussing from Megatron but Magnus slowly started to nod. I squeezed Megatron with more pressure; I could actually hear the metal of his body straining from the pressure. "I said, do I make myself _**clear**_," I hissed. The Decepticon quickly nodded and I released the pressure, putting both back on the ground.

"Glad we understand each other," I said with a smile, receiving glares from both parties.

I turned my attention now to the hoarders

"Electra, Halloween. You guys can't have _all_ of them; we'll each take some too…keep an eye on. Now, I count twenty. Hawkeye, you're not getting any because I know you hate Transformers and will most likely try to experiment on them. Wraith, you're not getting any either. If I need to send you off on short or instant notice you've got to be ready to go in an instant and we can't have unsupervised robots running around the base. That leaves five of us so we'll each choose four," I said. I ignored the looks of horror from Bumblebee and Optimus; clearly they thought I had been about to free them.

"Wait!" Gir said, running over to a clean whiteboard and dragging it over, picking up a whiteboard marker as she went. "This way we know who's in charge of who," she added.

I smiled faintly "Good idea Gir. Okay, I'll take Megatron and Ultra Magnus to start, I'll choose my final two later" I said, turning to said Transformers with a smirk "Keep Leaders with Leaders." I turned to my second in command and gave her a sharp nod "Alright Electra, seeing as you're the Guru, you're next."

Electra turned to the small crowd of Transformers with a thoughtful expression. "Hm…I'll take…Optimus, Jazz, Soundwave, and Ratchet," the teen finally decided, placing Optimus on her shoulder rather than crushing him to her chest. Afraid of being crushed again, the Autobot stayed put. Not wanting to receive the same treatment, the other three mentioned Cybertronians made their way over to the dark skinned girl.

"My turn!" Halloween shouted, now simply hugging Bumblebee rather than squishing him. "Bumblebee, Bulkhead, Prowl, and Sentinel," Halloween said, shooting a wicked grin at the last Autobot. If I didn't hate the guy so much, I would have felt sorry for him.

"Shockwave, Lugnut, Scrapper, and Mix," Royal said slowly. I don't know why she chose Lugnut, I knew she hated him, but I guessed it was to keep him under control. Few others had her level of patience.

"Dinobots and Blitzwing please," Gir said with a giggle. I smiled, I knew those were Gir's favourites.

"Guess that leaves my last two as Starscream and Blurr," I said with a nod.

"Now, time to lay down some basic rules. Autobots and Decepticons, there will be no leaving your guardians. If any of you are caught without your guardian present, you'll be locked up in isolation…or I'll let Hawkeye have you for a while, I give any of you 10 minutes with her before you're screaming for mercy. Secondly, certain rooms are restricted for a reason and only certain people can enter those rooms. If your guardian doesn't let you into a room, it's for a good reason. Thirdly, while I do not expect any of you to get along, I will not tolerate fighting unless it is purely for training purposes and not likely to cause injures. In the case that this rule is broken or injuries occur for some other reason, Gir is both our medic and our tech expert so she will deal with all your medical needs. And finally, do not interfere with the work of your guardians. We have stuff we need to do and you arriving does not change this fact. You will be expected to stay out of your guardian's way, or provide productive assistance to them."

I didn't like giving out rules…but I didn't want these things running around without guidance. I watched the Cybertronians for a little while and saw a few nods. Satisfied, I turned my attention to my team.

"Okay everyone, let's get back to work. It know it's starting to get late but we've got another hour worth of work to do. Dismissed," I said sharply.

I got nods from all my girls before they filed out one by one, their respective Cybertronians trailing along or being carried with them. I nodded in farewell to Gir who would stay behind to start rebuilding and repairing the Bridge before leaving, a smirk on my face as I heard the footfalls of those Transformers in my care.

This was going to be interesting to say the least


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry this took so long to get up everyone! Jumpy is ashamed of herself and has no excuse other than she was lazy! TT-TT I will try to have chapters up every 2-3 weeks in the future and will allow my friends to poke and hit me with fish until I do.**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own any form of the Transformers brand (though I desperately wish I did). This FanFiction is for entertainment purposes only and is in no way, shape or form related to the creators of Transformers. All of the OC characters (Other than Gir) were created by my friends and belong to them. The original Character 'Gir' from Invader Zim also doesn't belong to me (Not yet at least). All brand names, books, movies, and music referred to in this FanFiction belong to their respective owners. I OWN NOTHING BUT MY UNDERWEAR! **

**Warning: Contains mild swearing, extreme randomness, and later on highly suggestive and inappropriate themes and comments made by characters. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED! **

**Chapter Three: Getting to know you, getting to know all about you**

**Grim's POV**

I led my charges into my office and took a seat behind my desk. My office was circular and covered in posters and pictures, a desk in the middle with a touch screen computer complete with wireless mouse and keyboard. My chair was bright red and covered in black card symbols which had been my Christmas present from the Organisation last year. It was a spinny chair and admittedly I could spend up to 30 minutes going around in circles and getting myself dizzy. The lights along the walls were shaped like braziers with fake fire, giving the room an unusual look, but hell I liked it.

I watched the Transformers closely as they in turn looked at my office.

I saw a lot of confusion and distaste.

I chuckled slightly and gestured to the small pile of cushions to my left "Make yourselves comfortable, we're going to be here a little while," I said to them. I got a few grumbles in reply from the Decepticons but Ultra Magnus marched right over to the pile, grabbed the biggest red cushion he could find, and pulled it over to the desk, looking up at me expectantly. I chuckled, picking him and his cushion up before putting them on the desk. Ultra Magnus climbed up on the cushion and sat down, hammer by his side, looking very 'high and mighty' as he sat there observing the room. I chuckled and noticed Blurr now on my desk, clearly having used his speed to run up the leg of the desk. He dashed from spot to spot, looking at and inspecting everything on my desk, picking things up, shifting them about, and endlessly prattling on at high speed as he did.

I ignored him, not able to understand Blurr at the speed in which he spoke. I instead turned my attention to Megatron and Starscream, the former making his way towards the door and the latter following along behind.

"And where do you two think you're going?" I asked

The pair froze and turned around, Starscream flinching under my glare

"Get over here now," I growled, not giving the pair a chance to respond. Starscream came over almost instantly, grabbing a pillow on his way and flying up the desk, taking a seat and fidgeting about. Megatron took 10 minutes of pacing before he finally came over, knocking Starscream off the cushion and taking it instead of grabbing his own. I picked the dejected Decepticon up and put him on my shoulder before bringing the computer to life.

I brought up an older attack plan that needed rework and started to add changes to both the description and the diagram. I'd called it Attack Plan Omega because it was supposed to be a sure fire way to end all conflict against an opposing enemy. It utilised all my team's greatest strengths and abilities but it was not yet functional in the field. We'd attempted it in the Simulation Room and had nearly taken one another out. The coordination for the plan had to be perfect and right now it couldn't have been further from perfection.

I had just finished reading the current plan when I noticed I wasn't the only one with their eyes -and optics- locked on the screen. All of my chargers were viewing the plan as well. I chuckled quietly

"You can help if you want, I could use some new ideas," I said. I noticed the looks of surprise on their faces and grinned "Well, you might as well be useful while you're here," I added with a wink.

I spent the next hour with the Cybertronians working on the Omega attack plan and a few others that needed some work as well. So focused on improving my tactics, the two sides didn't even try to fight psychically once. They got into a heated debate on some approaches but those were easily sorted with a good smack to the back of the head –I knocked Megatron off the desk doing that once when he pulled out his sword but he deserved it.

I smiled softly; maybe this would be less trouble than I had originally thought.

**Electra's POV**

I laughed at the look Ratchet gave me when I pulled Aloysius out from behind my back. He was an old man to boot; he hated kids, got annoyed when reckless people did reckless things, was grumpy most of the time, and most of all…he hated loud noise, especially music.

I had brought my new charges to my Studio. The Studio had three rooms. The first was filled with instruments, a sound board, recording equipment, and a special pedestal for Aloysius. The second was behind sound proof glass with a single stool and a microphone, that room I used to record my music. The last room was hidden behind a door disguised as part of the wall in the recording room. In there were all the prototype weapons I was working on, many of them based on the use of sound as a weapon. Gir may have been in charge of tech, but weapons were my speciality.

I noticed Soundwave and Jazz looking at the instrument with interest and smiled; that's why I'd chosen those two, they were music lovers like me. Optimus was always going to be my favourite -especially Animated series- and Ratchet…I just loved the idea of torturing him. Yep, I'm evil. Speaking of Ratchet, I glanced back at him, the transformer standing with his arms crossed and a scowl visible on his face

"Cheer up Ratchet, look at the positive. If you lose your audio censors here, you'll never have to listen to Bumblebee talking ever again," I said with a wide grin. I got a glare in response which only made me laugh. I put Optimus down and put Aloysius on his stand, moving over to a set of drums and taking a seat.

"Soundwave, I know you kinda play keytar and electric guitar, care to join me in making some music?" I asked with a grin. The Decepticon wandered his way over and dispensed Lazerbeak in its guitar form, lightly strumming as he did. My grin widened and I turned to the others in my care. I grabbed Optimus and placed him on the drum kit stool instead, giving him a pair of oversized drum sticks. It didn't take the Autobot long to pick up on which drums made what sounds and certain sequences which flowed for the beat. Jazz joined in our music making madness when I gave him a tambourine to jump around and dance on. I grabbed Aloysius and strummed him, quickly finding a beat I liked and playing to it.

We did this for ages, switching up instruments and playing along to music randomly.

Ratchet spent the whole time yelling for us to "turn that fragging racket off!"

We just played louder

**Halloween's POV**

I gathered by charges up and dashed into my room, dumping them on my bed for a soft landing before sitting down on the floor beside it. I crossed my arms on top of the bed cover and rested my chin on my arms, grinning widely at the small disorientated group of Autobots; I think they were still trying to figure out which way was up. I narrowed my eyes and poked Prowl lightly

"You're a ninja, and you know ninjas should be with ninjas. I think Grim should have let Wraith have at least one because she's a ninja and you're a ninja and you two would make the perfect team of sneakers. In fact, I think later I might ask Grim if she'll let you go with Wraith, cause it's not fair she doesn't at least get one buddy and you're the best kind of buddy for her. Hawkeye shouldn't have one though, I don't trust her with any living things, she likes to experiment way too much," I rambled on, pausing briefly and rarely for breathes.

I looked at the Autobots and smiled

"You're just like Blurr, weird and fast talking. You don't make any sense," Sentinel said, crossing his arms and sticking his chin in the air.

I raised my eyebrow at the Bot. I grinned and got up, walking over to my overly crowded and messy –hell that described my whole room- desk, pulling open one of the drawers and taking something out. I hid it behind my back and walked back to the bed, still grinning. I finally revealed what was behind my back; duct tape. I pulled off a large chunk and slapped it across Sentinel's mouth, effectively shutting him up.

Bumblebee and Bulkhead laughed but Prowl only 'raised an eyebrow' at me. He clearly thought it was unnecessary…but he didn't make any move to help Sentinel or try to stop me.

I turned my attention back to Sentinel who was struggling to try and pull the tap off his mouth, yelling unintelligible things at me from behind it, which were severely muffled. I laughed at him and reached over, ripping it off. Sentinel gave a pain filled yell and started to curse at me in perfect clarity. I raised my eyebrow and just slapped another piece of tape over his mouth.

I turned to the other three

"Now that the annoyance had been taken care of, what do you guys want to do?" I asked

"Meditate," Prowl replied instantly.

"That's boring. Got any video games?" Bumblebee asked with a grin.

I laughed "You're talking to Halloween, Queen of the Video Games! Of course I do! Hey, I've got a great idea! Four player Halo! We can play hide and seek, team battles, everything!" I shouted.

It took me 20 minutes to finally convince Prowl to play and not meditate but I finally got him to crack. I kept insisting it was good for team cooperation and coordination and all that team sort of stuff. I think he did it just to shut me up to be honest. I had to regularly reapply Sentinel's duct tape silencer, every time he pulled the last one off I just put another one on.

Eventually I threatened to hand him over to Hawkeye.

He shut up REAL quick after that.

**Royal's POV**

I took my group to the library, not really caring that they probably didn't like reading.

I found my beanbag at the back corner of the room and sat down, picking up a book from the pile and starting to read it.

"Um…."

I looked over my book at the small group of Decepticons. It had been Mix who'd spoken, the Constructicon and his brother shifting uneasily. Shockwave watched me carefully with his single, slit pupil eye. Lugnut was looking about nervously, tapping his hands together. Mix spoke up again

"What are we supposed to do?" the cement truck asked

I raised an eyebrow "I'm your guardian now, not your babysitter. Find something none destructive to do in the library…Make a fort out of books or something," I said before going back to my book.

I read peacefully for several chapters before I felt something tugging at my tights. I sighed and looked down; once again it was Mix

"Sorry for disrupting you miss, but uh…can we go get some of the books from further in the library? We've run out of ones close by."

I raised my eyebrow and looked up, eyes widening at what I saw. They'd actually made a fort. Using books they'd made walls, towers, bridges, 'rooms' and all sorts of things. Almost all of the books in the immediate area had been taken, the only ones left over were those around me, and those either two big or two small to fit with the structure. I blinked several times and nodded slowly to Mix

"Sure…" I said slowly, still surprised by how quickly they'd made the structure. I noticed that they'd been short two hands as well; Shockwave had a book on coding open and was intently reading it. I tilted my head and watched in fascination as Mix and Scrapper instructed Lugnut on what size books to get, the big robot disappearing briefly before returning with an arm load of books. He repeated this process several times as Mix and Scrapper took the books and added them to the fort. They continued to expand it, adding on more rooms, taking the towers taller, making the walls higher.

I tilted my head; _I guess that's why they're called Constructicons…maybe they could help Gir to rebuild the Bridge thing…_

I smiled faintly, at least they were being quiet…they must have been spooked by Hawkeye's attack, especially Scrapper. In fact apart from the Constructicons' instructions, quiet discussion, and the sound of the walking, the only other sound I could hear was Lugnut randomly muttering things like 'For the glory of Lord Megatron' and 'Lord Megatron will be pleased'. I went back to reading my book, now in a much better mood than before. _I guess this might not be so bad…_

**Gir's POV**

A love of fire and destruction might have been seen as a bad thing by many people, but I found a way to use these qualities.

I'd had to spend the first 10 minutes keeping the Dinobots out of trouble in my Workshop. They loved to knock things over, trash things, set things on fire. I was constantly dropping what I was doing and running after the three to keep them from destroying my stuff. When I found Scrap melting some of the metal, I finally got the idea I needed.

I asked the Dinobots first of course, and to my delight they agreed; destroying something and not getting in trouble for it, how could they have refused? We gathered heaps of the metal from the destroyed Bridge and I threw it into a heat proof container, the Dinobots them used their fire to melt the metal down. I would normal of had to use a big furnace to melt down metal. It was difficult to use, took forever, and I'd been burnt more than once when checking on the metal's progress. This was much safer; for my Workshop, the Dinobots, and me. When the container was full, it was then poured into a mould for storage so I could re-melt and re-use the metal later on.

Blitzwing's jobs always changed with his personality. When he was 'crazy', he was flying around gathering up metal for the Dinobots, or just being odd and silly. When he was 'hot-head', he was helping the Dinobots to melt the metal. When he was 'icy', he was helping me to do calculations and configurations on my original plans for the bridge. I was exhausted and not even the excitement of having real life Transformers in the base was keeping me awake. 'Icy' was constantly having to correct me on even my simple math and I began to realise that if I kept this up, I was going to make a big mistake of some kind which for a project of this size, was never going to end well at all.

I'd started to yawn regularly and even the Dinobots had noticed.

"Me Grimlock thinks Gir needs to sleep," the leader of the Dinobots said, looking pointedly at me.

"I think you're right Grimlock…" I said with a sheepish smile and yet another yawn. With their help, I poured the most recently filled container of melted metal into the mould and stopped the Dinobots when they moved to get more

"I think that's enough for one night, we'll do some more tomorrow after we've all had a good night's rest," I said, gathering them up in my arms and gently hugging them to my chest. I left the Workshop, making sure to lock the doors behind me this time before shuffling along down the hall towards the stairs that we take me up one level to where the bedrooms were. I was surprised when there was no complaining about how slow I was from the Dinobots, though upon looking down I noticed them already asleep. I smiled softly and Blitzwing climbed up to my shoulder.

I heard the sounds of one of Halloween's video game as I passed her room and was glad that mine was the furthest from hers. My door opened for me and I entered, glancing around to check that a certain someone hadn't been in here again. My room was impeccably neat, surprising for an 18 year old but I had a thing about my stuff being messy. Anyone else's stuff I didn't care, but mine had to be just so in my room. Heck my Workshop was a hazard zone and I didn't care. I took my sleeping charges over to my bed and gently laid them down on my Gir from Invader Zim bed cover. I gently sat Blitzwing down and asked him to close his eyes. He complied but I watched him closely as I changed into my PJs. That done, I crawled under the covers and started to place my charges in a way that would keep them warm. I slept on my back most nights so I placed Grimlock on my stomach, Swoop against my right side, and Snarl against my left. Blitzwing made himself comfortable by lying across my chest, head resting lightly against my throat. I turned off my light with a voice command and closed my eyes, hardly able to wait for the fun day that tomorrow promised to be.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own any form of the Transformers brand (though I desperately wish I did). This FanFiction is for entertainment purposes only and is in no way, shape or form related to the creators of Transformers. All of the OC characters (Other than Gir) were created by my friends and belong to them. The original Character 'Gir' from Invader Zim also doesn't belong to me (Not yet at least). All brand names, books, movies, and music referred to in this FanFiction belong to their respective owners. I OWN NOTHING BUT MY UNDERWEAR! **

**Warning: Contains mild swearing, extreme randomness, and later on highly suggestive and inappropriate themes and comments made by characters. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED! **

**Chapter Four: Crossing Lines**

**Gir's POV**

I slowly entered the world of the waking -thankfully not to the screaming or shouting of my friends for once- and yawned. I drew in a deep breath and froze, feeling a strange weight on my stomach, chest, and to either side of my body. I started to panic at first but kept my body still even though my heart rate had picked up. Had I been captured? Had our Organisation been found out? Were the others okay? What were the strange weights? How had we-

"Gir? Are you okay?"

A German accented voice shocked me out of my mental rant and I opened my eyes, lifting my head up slightly to find myself face to face with a pair of red optics, one covered by what looked like a monocle. I blinked twice and noticed that the rest of the face bore a look of concern. If I hadn't been so warm and comfortable under my covers I would have face palmed myself; how could I have forgotten about our new friends?! I smiled faintly at the worried Decepticon; I didn't know they could care, let alone care about a human!

"I'm okay Blitzwing, I completely forgot about yesterday so I actually forgot you guys were here. I got a little worried when I had weird weight on me and didn't know what they were," I explained

"I see, I wondered why your Spark was making so much noise, I thought you must have been having a Spark attack" Blitzwing said

I giggled and smiled broadly at the triple-changer "Oh Blitzy! I didn't know you cared!" I exclaimed, hugging the Decepticon.

"Let go! I don't care for stupid fleshlings!" Angry Blitzwing shouted as he struggled against my grip. I only laughed and held him a little tighter, kissing him atop his head.

"Don't worry Blitzy, you're secret is safe with me," I said with another giggle. I yelped loudly as I felt something sharp jab my side and jumped, having to roll out of my bed completely to avoid squashing anybody. I hit the ground with a thump and winced, I was going to have a bruise on my backside now for sure. I turned to glare at the one responsible, seeing Snarl yawning, the sharp horns on his dinosaur form most likely the source of the jab. Both Swoop and Grimlock were coming out of a daze, looking around in a confused manner at the sudden shift and sounds. I had let go of Blitzwing in my roll and the triple-changer was currently flying just above my head, having returned to Icy.

"Grimlock no like light, Grimlock destroy stupid light!" the self-proclaimed leader of the Dinobots roared, transforming to robot form and pulling out his sword. Scared of losing my favourite light covering (It had kittens on it!), I shouted the first thing that came to mind.

"Ruin my light and I'll give you to Hawkeye!"

If Grimlock had been human I'm sure he would have paled. He quickly put his sword away and waved his hands in a submissive manner, optics wide behind the 'sun glasses' he was wearing.

"No no! Not Hawkeye! Grimlock no like Hawkeye! Hawkeye scare Grimlock and Dinobots!" the robot gushed, the other two nodding quickly in agreement with him.

I smiled softly and gathered the three up in my arms, holding them close

"Shhhh, it's okay. Just don't go around destroying things and stay close to me and I'll make sure Hawkeye never hurts you," I shushed them gently.

"Promise Grimlock and Dinobots?"

"I promise," I replied, smiling warmly and letting them go.

"Now, turn around and close your eyes so I can get dressed. You too Blitzwing" I said

**Hawkeye's POV**

I looked up from my note pad as the door to the lounge room opened. Grim walked through, as always Leader girl was up before everyone else, I was only up before her because…well, let's just say I had some…experiments to do while no one was awake. I watched the four robots that followed the tall teenager in closely, a grin slowly spreading across my lips as I watched them cringe under my gaze and hurry their pace. I felt eyes on me and looked at Grim, seeing the raised eyebrow look she was giving me I smiled as innocently as I could, getting a chuckle in response as she sat down on one of the couches and leaned back. I returned my attention to the robots and watched as they flew or crawled their way up the couch to sit beside Grim, who was currently staring at the ceiling. Just casually. I grinned again and watched the robots slowly edge away from me despite the distance already between us

"Hawkeye! Stop scaring my kids!"

I snapped my attention back to Grim and laughed

"I'm not doing anything, I'm just smiling," I said, tilting my head to the side slowly, letting my smile widen in an undoubtedly creepy manner.

"You're a lunatic," Grim said, rolling her eyes and staring at me, a stare which I of course returned. Staring contests were very regular between the Organisation members; Electra and Gir had staring contests nose to nose so that neither could pull faces. The rules of our staring contests were well known and rather simple. You were allowed to blink but could not smile, giggle, puff out your cheeks or do anything other than keep a straight face. You couldn't touch the other person or make gestures with your hands; you could only stare as hard as you could into the other person's eyes. And Grim's stare was _very _hard. Her ruby red eyes drilled into mine, their colour bright and her gaze as cutting as a knife; if I didn't know her so well and knew she'd never kill me unless I did something seriously wrong then I would have been very afraid looking into those eyes right now. As it was, I knew Grim very well, we'd been friends since Primary school, and as such I wasn't afraid of her at this moment in time. However, one didn't need to be afraid to find it difficult to hold such a gaze and I could feel myself slowly giving, my desire to look away growing.

I estimated that I cracked after around 2 minutes, having to drop my gaze before I broke out into cold sweat.

"Damm Grim you could stare a snake into submission," I said with a chuckle, noticing the grin that spread across her face. Grim was the undisputed stare champ with Wraith just behind her. To find out who was the champ they'd had a stare off which we recorded on video and timed. After 5 hours, 54 minutes, and 12 seconds, Wraith broke eye contact. We'd given both of them chocolate milkshakes with whipped cream on top and chocolate topping; as the winner, Grim got a mint stick in hers.

The stare champion only laughed at me and grinned "I thought you knew better by now…wait no…I know you don't," Grim said, reaching over and poking me. I only grinned in response, nodding slightly.

"Hawkeye will never learn, else she would stop releasing those purple man eating rabbits around the base just to scare Electra."

"Shut up Royal!" I shouted, turning around and poking my tongue out at the brains. The girl raised an eyebrow at me and rolled her eyes before taking a seat, the book tucked under her arm now opened up on her lap.

"Can we build from stuff in here?" one of Royal's robots asked…actually it was the one I kicked yesterday.

"Just don't make a mess," Royal said, not looking up from her book as two of them ran off to go look through cupboards for stuff to make with. The other two went to join Grim's two bad guys.

The relative peace was disrupted by a loud and high pitched scream. All eyes turned towards the door at the sound of running footsteps. A brief flash of something dark yet colourful at the same time went running by at high speed, screaming continually.

"About those rabbits…" I murmured "A few escaped the cages last night and I haven't had a chance to find and put them back yet," I said with a sheepish grin.

The figure -which I knew all too well was Electra, she's the only person who'd react like that- went running back past the door and going back the way she had come and screaming "My charges!" When she came running back for the third time, this time in the original direction, she had an armful of robots held tightly against her chest. I blinked several times as two purple rabbits went hopping after her. Those were some of my original experiments with the Organisation which I had specifically made to scare Electra when she got too annoying. Electra was afraid of rabbits and the colour purple so I had genetically altered rabbits to naturally produce purple coloured fur, I gave them sharp teeth and claws as a bonus for funnies.

I felt eyes drilling into my back and I looked back into that pair of ruby red inferno coloured eyes; they weren't very emotionless anymore. I felt cold sweat break out on the back of my neck

"I'll…go catch them," I said slowly

"You do that," Grim snapped, eyes narrowing further. I laughed nervously, leaping up and running out of the room, going in the same direction Electra had been travelling when she'd last run past. I followed the sound of screams down corridor after corridor until I caught up with my creations. I pulled a pill shaped capsule off my belt and threw it ahead of me, the capsule hitting the ground directly in front of the rabbits. In a flash of smoke the pair was suddenly captured in a stick residue that expanded from high pressured gas to gooey glue the second that oxygen was added to the mix. I walked forwards calmly, listening to Electra's terrified screams slowly getting further away, clearly she hadn't noticed me else she would now be shouting at me. I poured a solution onto the sticky goo which had hit the walls and picked up the bundle of goo and rabbits, slowly walking back towards my lab, making sure that the goo never touched me anywhere except for where I was holding it, which was covered in the solution that cancelled the effects of the goo.

Upon placing my rabbits back in their home and securing the door to their cage, I started walking back to the lounge. I was halfway there when my wrist watch beeped. I blinked and hit the 'light' button, Grim's face showing up on the screen

"Hawkeye, have you dealt with your bunnies yet?!"

I raised my eyebrow

"Of course, I put them in their cage nearly ten minutes ago. I don't think Electra noticed me though, seeing as she was still screaming and running the last time I saw her," I replied

"Well she's not answering her communicator, so could you please look for her? And before you argue it was your bunnies that sent her running off"

"Fine," I groaned, turning my communicator off and continuing on my way.

It took me nearly an hour before I finally found her. I blinked and tilted my head to the side. Electra was hanging from the roof, left foot and arm caught in some kind of snare trap while the rest of her body was a limp as a ragdoll. Her transformers were sitting on the ground nearby, looking suddenly hopeful at my appearance

"Electra….seriously…what the fuck?" I asked

"Oh hey Hawkeye! Funny story actually. You see, I was running away from your rabbits of doom when all of a sudden I was caught in my own snare trap that I set up weeks ago in the furthest corner of the base and completely forgot about. And so here I am, I don't mean to seem _high strung_ but could you help me down now?" Electra said with a smile.

"No," I said, grinning, before turning around and walking back the way I came. I re-entered the lounge room and took a seat, picking back up my note book and starting to jot down some new ideas.

"Hawkeye, where's Electra?"

I looked up to see Grim watching me with an expectant look on her face.

"Oh! She got caught in her own snare trap in the Narnia Corner," I replied, Narnia Corner referring to the part of the base that was virtually unfindable.

"And?"

"She's still there."

"Hawkeye!"

"What? You said find her, not help her down," I said with a shrug, going back to my work. I heard a huff and storming feet as Grim left the room, probably to go help her second in command. I looked up to see Royal raising her eyebrow at me

"What?!"

"You really are a mean little girl aren't you?"

I frowned "Did you just use a line from Big Bang Theory and replace man with girl?" I asked

"Yes, yes I did. Problem?"

"Not at all, that was awesome!"

**Electra's POV**

"She left me! That bitch left me hanging her by my hand and foot in the Narnia Corner! If she ever gets stuck in a trap I'm going to leave her to starve and die because she did this to me! I'm probably going to die here! No food, not water, no company other than a couple of the most awesome robots ever but they can't give great hugs like my friends can! Why don't you just shoot me down?!" I ranted

"Because we might hit you!" Optimus said

"Naw, you're so cute," I said with a smile

"Electra, calm down."

I turned my head as best I could, grinning widely

"Thank Primus I'm saved! Grim! Please tell me you're going to help me down and not leave me here like Hawkeye did!"

"Again, Electra, calm down," Grim said to me with a smile, pulling a knife out from…(where did she pull that from?!) and starting to cut the rope. I had my right arm around her shoulders so that I didn't fall flat on my face. I was weird, not a complete idiot after all. I nearly fell over when she finally let me down, my left arm and leg not quite working properly due to the lack of blood

"Wow…can't walk," I said

"You're mouth's working fine though," Grim said without missing a beat

"If you weren't the only thing keeping me up, I'd smack you with a fish!"

"You don't have a fish…"

"Says you!"

Grim just laughed at me and my mock angry face

"Come on crazy, let's go back into the real world, the Narnia Corner always feels odd for some reason."


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own any form of the Transformers brand (though I desperately wish I did). This FanFiction is for entertainment purposes only and is in no way, shape or form related to the creators of Transformers. All of the OC characters (Other than Gir) were created by my friends and belong to them. The original Character 'Gir' from Invader Zim also doesn't belong to me (Not yet at least). All brand names, books, movies, and music referred to in this FanFiction belong to their respective owners. I OWN NOTHING BUT MY UNDERWEAR! **

**Warning: Contains mild swearing, extreme randomness, and later on highly suggestive and inappropriate themes and comments made by characters. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED! **

**Chapter Five: Returning…home? **

**Grim's POV**

I glanced down at the Decepticon sitting in my lap, optics glued to the large flat screen television in the 'theatre' room. I glanced to my left, taking in the rest of the group. Apart from Gir and her charges the whole group was there, watching the movie together. Many of the transformers didn't seem all that interested but the 'stay with your carer at all times' rule still stood so they had to stay and watch the movie with the rest of us. Suckers. It had been nearly two weeks since the transformers had come to our world and they'd pretty much gotten used to life with us, all of them knowing that they'd go home after Gir fixed her machine. She'd spent almost every minute of her waking life working on that thing, wanting to get the transformers home and normal sized so that they could be comfortable again.

As opposed to being around Electra and Hawkeye. They're always making folks uncomfortable…

Unless the victim is either horny or evil. Respectively. Then it works… _spectacularly_.

I yawned and glanced back down at Starscream, noticing his mouth open slightly as the movie rolled. I chuckled, I had no idea he would like "Sherlock Holmes; Game of Shadows", but when he found out that there was a sequel after watching the first movie he asked me privately if we could watch it. I'd grown quite close to Little Screamer and would be sad to see him go, I was one of the only things keeping Megatron from bullying him, the leader of the Decepticons having been a pain in the arse the entire time.

The credits rolled as the movie came to a close, a few murmurs between transformers and humans erupting as they discussed the movie and its ending.

I winced as a _very_ loud voice cut through the quiet of the theatre room

"IT'S FINISHED! AGAIN!"

I turned towards the door but had to shield my eyes as the lights were suddenly turned on. Cried of pain and swearing in two languages followed the action as everyone's eyes were attacked by the harsh light

"Whoops, sorry guys…"

I rubbed my eyes and looked at the door again as they finally adjusted, seeing a rather unhappy looking Gir standing there.

"It's okay Gir, there's no way to avoid it. Now, what the heck were you shouting about?" I asked. Gir's face instantly lit up like a megawatt light

"I fixed the bridge!"

I smiled and looked down at the Decepticon in my lap "Hear that? You guys can go home now!" I chuckled as a general sound of cheering erupted from the room, followed by the start of what I could see was going to be some LONG goodbyes. I stood, picking my charges up as I did "Well, let's get going, I'm sure these guys want to go home and be big again and go back to their little war," I said, leading the way out of the room.

"SEX!"

I frowned and turned around to face Electra who was directly behind me, arching my eyebrow as I looked at her. "Excuse me?" I asked, struggling to keep my voice level. I got no reply from the dark skinned girl, she'd fallen into a fit of laughter, clearly having seen the faces of the rest of the group. I was very concerned about the face Megatron was now pulling; he looked…eager…creepy…hm, well, I wouldn't have to deal with him ever again; he could go be creepy and horny elsewhere and away from me! I sighed softly as we entered Gir's Workshop, I didn't really want to say goodbye to all of them, just the annoying ones. I blinked and shook my head; _Grim, you're an idiot. Gir has a machine that goes into their world, we can go see them or let them visit whenever we like!_ I smiled upon realising this, it wasn't really goodbye, it was see you later.

"Holy fuck!" I shouted, looking at the new and improved Bridge that Gir had built "It's even bigger than the last one!"

"That's what she said!"

"Electra! Shut your filthy trap!" I snapped, glaring briefly at the prank queen before looking back at the bridge "Are you sure it's gonna work this time?"

"Hey, it only failed last time cause the controls got smashed, which caused a small spark, which escalated to a chain reaction of explosions!" Gir said, pouting at me and making me feel guilty

"Okay okay, I trust you," I reassured the older teen, getting that megawatt smile again.

"Let's get this thing fired up!" Halloween shouted, fist pumping the air.

"Yes, I'm sure they want to go home and get back to their normal size," Royal said, glancing at her charges who nodded in agreement.

Gir walked over to the controls -which were protected by a bullet proof glass- and unlocked the case around them, starting to press buttons and what-not, but I wasn't really paying attention. My eyes were glued to the bridge itself, watching for any sign of the explosion that occurred last time. If that happened again, we were ready to protect ourselves and our charges. A familiar sound filled the air, the same high pitched keening noise as last time. I watched the bridge closely, noticing a blue dot right in the centre of the ring that quickly spread outwards. It was very much _Déjà vu from last time, however, as the minutes ticked by there was no change in the situation, no explosions, no sounds of tearing metal, nothing. _

_"Gir, I think you've done it," I said_

_"A fleshling capable of building something beyond a space bridge that is both functioning and stable…incredible…" I heard Ratchet murmur from Electra's arms. _

_"That's our Gir!" Electra replied to the robot medic, making me smile slightly._

_"Gir, is it ready?" I asked_

_**Gir's POV**_

"Is it ready?"

I turned away from the controls to face the group as I heard the question, smiling widely and nodding

"Sure is I calculated how to send them back from the data I managed to save from the original. Basically, I'm just reversing the original process, so they'll be big again when they get back. I also managed to make sure that they get back the same millisecond that they left, so no time has passed I their world, only ours!" I said. My smiled faltered as I saw a few confused faces but I shrugged, it happened all the time. "It's ready," I said with a giggle, the looks of confusion going away.

"Gir, do you have the plans for this thing if it goes kaboom again?" Electra asked

"Yep, right here in my back pocket on a special Halloween proof USB," I said, smiling at my short blonde friend so she knew I was playing; I got a wide grin in return and noticed her mouth 'Nothing is Halloween proof', causing me to start giggling again.

"Can we please get this over with!" Megatron demanded angrily, glaring around at the group

"Okay! Geeze, Mr no patience what-so-ever!" I said with a huff, walking over to the controls and hitting one final button, causing the bridge to emit a higher frequency of keening as it reached across time, space, and dimensions to the Transformers Animated world. I waited for a few seconds until a green light showed up

"Okay! The bridge is now connected to your world and time, you'll be big again when you come out the other side, and hopefully completely intact," I said. Eyes widened at that.

"Hopefu-?"

"Now, who wants to go first?!" I asked, cutting off a question from one of the transformers, smiling widely. There was a delayed response so I turned to Hawkeye, who was observing nearby

"Hey Hawkeye! Care to give them a little…push?" I asked. Things started to move a lot quicker after that. The robots got themselves lined up, ready to go through, but still needing a bit of a push. It didn't help that all of us kept going for 'one last hug' from each of our charges…None of us really wanted them to go, but we knew we couldn't keep them here, we'd barely got anything done over the whole two weeks they were here and we were a high functioning organisation that already suffered from such distractions as video games, movies, and sugar, we didn't need to add tiny robots to the list. I was Megatron who eventually went first, walking towards and then through the bridge, disappearing amongst the blue energy. The rest of the Decepticons followed not long after, then the Autobots. I sighed quietly and went back to the controls, watching for the green light to come on which would tell me that everyone had made it through. When it popped up, I shut the bridge down, the energy and keening noise slowly fading away.

"I guess…that's that?" Halloween asked

"Fuck that, we have a working Space Time Dimensional Bridge now, we can visit them any time we want. Right Gir?" Electra asked me. I nodded and grinned widely

"I'll have to build something so I can trigger the Bridge remotely from other dimensions and times, but yes, we can," I replied, locking up the controls again. The others slowly trickled out of my Workshop and I followed after a few minutes, locking the doors to the room with one final look at the Bridge.

**Wraith's POV**

CRASH! BOOM!

I winced slightly and looked up. Despite our base being underground, we could still here the monster of a storm raging on above ground. From the sounds, the wind must have been at gale force and knocking down trees and a constant sound of heavy rain pelting the earth was present through the entire base. It had only been a day since the Transformers had left and the rain had started not long after. Halloween said it was a sign. The storm went quiet last night but seemed to wake up as the rest of Australia did, coming back in full force and stronger than before. It made for quite a tense day.

I sighed as the sound of rolling thunder was heard once more and hoped that the storm would go away soon.

I looked sharply down at my wrist watch as it beeped and hit the light button, Grim's face appearing on my screen. It was bouncing around quite a bit which meant Leader girl was running. She didn't say anything and I knew that meant she was waiting for everyone to pick up. Finally she spoke…or…shouted

"All current personnel in the base! Make your way down to Gir's Workshop immediately! Consecutive lightning strikes have hit our base and overloaded the Bridge's systems, Gir says it's turned itself on and she can't turn it off again. We need to beat back anything that tries to come through until she can shut it down. I repeat, all personnel down to Gir's Workshop armed and ready for a fight IMMEDIATELY! Grim out!"

My watch went dull but I didn't even notice, already running towards my room. I grabbed my twin katana and strapped them onto my back, as well as replenishing my stash of kunai and throwing needles. Once done, I made my way down to Gir's Workshop at top speed. I skidded into the room and stared at the Bridge. It was working alright, the swirling mass of blue energy was staring me right in the face, along with everyone else who was present. Those who weren't quickly arrived. The keening noise had grown in volume, so it was hard to hear anything

"Nothing's come through yet but I still can't shut it down!" Gir shouted over the top of the noise - her voice was REALLY loud. I removed one katana from its holster, finger lingering over the special button that would give blade laser edges. Thanks to Electra, Hawkeye, and Gir, all our weapons were far more advanced than the rest of our time. There were several long minutes where nothing happened. I frowned slightly, I thought the swirling of the bridge must have had a hypnotic effect…I could have sworn I'd just gotten closer, but I hadn't moved. I blinked and noticed I was closer still. I looked to the side and noticed the room moving as well…my eyes widened. The room wasn't moving, I was! Looking towards my friends I saw what was going on. We were being sucked in towards the bridge! I kneeled down but with every passing second the sucking was getting stronger.

"The energy build up in the bridge is causing a vacuum! If I can't shut it off we'll all be thrown in and I have no idea if it's spit us out the other side! If there is another side that is!" Gir shouted, desperately tapping the controls while trying to keep herself firmly planted. Being closest to the bridge, the vacuum was strongest where she was. I dug my heels in but I was still steadily being drawn towards the bridge. There was nothing to grab hold of and I was afraid that if I tried to move I'd lose my footing and be instantly sucked in.

"Guys!"

I turned towards the voice and noticed Halloween, being the smallest and lightest of us, she was feeling the strongest effects of the vacuum and was being dragged towards the Bridge at a fast pace. The Sai Master was fighting the strength of the vacuum as best she could but even I could feel it was a losing battle. Grim must have noticed it as well

"Gir! If we get sucked in, will that thing shut down?!" Grim yelled

Gir looked at her with wide eyes "M-Maybe! I don't really know! An- HALLOWEEN!" she screamed suddenly and I turned my head just in time to see Halloween get sucked into the Bridge's energy and vanish. There was several seconds of silence -minus the keening of the bridge- as we all stared. We all looked at each other and I sensed that we all came to the same conclusion; we were going after her

Electra grinned widely "Guess it can't be helped then. BONSAI!" she screamed, running at and then jumping into the energy field on the Bridge.

"What a loon!" Gir shouted with a grin before doing the same - minus the shouting of 'bonsai'. One by one we each jumped into the Bridge until only Grim and I were left

"See you on the other side!" I shouted to Grim before leaping into the energy.

**Gir's POV**

The instant I jumped into the Bridge I began to feel like a leaf tossed by the wind. I closed my eyes against the blinding light which had enveloped me and did my best to curl into a ball. It felt like I was being tossed around for ever, endlessly turning and churning through nothingness until -

THUMP!

"OW!"

"OUCH!"

I winced as I finally stopped moving, smacking into something and feeling the sense of dizziness coming over me, keeping me from figuring out which way was up. I slowly opened my eyes and realised that I hand landed on Electra, who was in turn on top of Halloween. I had only a moment to register this before something landed on me, winding me and causing the two below me to shout again. The person on top of me rolled off and pulled me along with them. I turned my head and realised that it was Royal. Another thump and shouts of pain informed me that someone else had turned up and I glanced over to see Hawkeye now on top of Electra and Halloween; those two were going to be covered in bruises I realised with a wince. Royal and I quickly helped the other three up and away from the 'drop zone'. Another two thumps and noises of pain and Grim and Wraith had joined the party, the ninja having been caught under leader girl.

"Well…we're alive!" Halloween said cheerfully, rubbing her back.

"This is awesome! Holy crap! This is….this is…guys!" Electra was shouting nonsense again as she looked around us. I took the time to look as well. We were in a city, it looked a bit more futuristic than any of our own. It looked familiar…

"Is this Detroit?!" I asked, my eyes widening.

"It is! It is! The bridge must have dragged us to the Transformers Animated universe!" Electra shouted

"Makes sense I guess, seeing as it's the only destination the Bridge has been programmed to," Hawkeye said, looking around and seeming…rather unimpressed. Oh right…she hated Transformers…too bad for her!

"Well…if this is the Transformers universe, let's go crash the party at the Autobot's place. We let them stay with us, they better return to favour…and I don't think the Decepticons would be too happy to see us," Grim said before turning to Electra "You're the guru, can you get us to their base?"

"Can I do an epic rock solo? What kind of a question is that?! Onwards!" Electra declared, turning the walking confidently, the rest of us following. Amazingly enough, Electra managed to not get us lost and we soon found ourselves in front of the Autobot base, which we entered without a second thought. I didn't look like they were home so we waited on the oversized robot couch waiting for them to come back

"You realise this means we have to meet Sari right?" Halloween said randomly, her face rather glum. It was no secret many of us transformer fans didn't like the human companions. Most of them were pretty useless, but at least Sari had the key thing, though she was really annoying…

"Joy," Grim said with a sigh.

"What the slag!"

We all turned at the outcry from behind us, a wide eyed Bumblebee looking at us in disbelief

"HI BUMBLEBEE!" Halloween shouted, jumping up and running over to the robot, glomping his leg, causing most of us to laugh, me included.

"What's going on in here?!" came the gruff and grumpy voice of Ratchet, the medic soon spotting us. "What in the all spark are you doing here?!" he shouted

"Well….there was a storm and the lightning over loaded the bridge and it turned on and it must have connected to the last destination which was your universe and the overload created a vacuum so we all got dragged into the Bridge and got tossed around and spat out the other side and I was stuck on the bottom of a dog pile and we realised where we were and so we decided to come to you guys cause the Decepticons would probably kill us and we wanted to see you again while we were here!" Halloween explained, taking no time to breath as she said the entire thing in one go. She was slightly breathless but she soon smiled upon seeing the faces of the robots. She was also still hugging Bumblebee's leg

"Well…that's…interesting…"

I turned to look at the new voice and saw Optimus standing there with Bulkhead, both clearly having heard Halloween's rant from the looks on their faces.

"OPTIMUS!"

I winced as Electra shouted right next to me and ran at the robot, glomping his leg just as Halloween had done to Bumblebee. I rubbed my ear

"Thanks Electra, I didn't need that ear or anything," I said sarcastically, poking my tongue out at her

"Oh, sorry Gir," she apologised with a giggle.

"Get off! Get off! Get off!" Optimus shouted, doing a funky little dance as he tried to shake Electra off. I'm pretty sure all it was doing was making her dizzy cause she was laughing like even more of a loon than usual. Bumblebee watched Optimus dancing with a laugh before doing a surprisingly intelligent thing with his own leech. He pulled Halloween off his leg and put her on his shoulder

"My turn to carry you around on the shoulder!" he said with a grin

"Yay!" Halloween shouted

"So these are the girls you were talking about," yet another voice said I turned and saw Sari standing there, she was grinning as she watched Optimus dancing. I noticed that Hawkeye had pulled out her phone and was recording him. I shook my head and turned back to Sari, noticing that Grim had walked over to her

"We are not simply the girls, we are the girls of Organisation XII! Well, most of them anyway," she declared with a grin, causing Sari to laugh

"They're funny, I like them," Sari said

_She's not as annoying in real life_ I thought with a grin.

"So, how are you getting home?" Ratchet asked, folding his arms

"I guess I'll have to build another Bridge…" I said

"Then we need to keep you secret from the Decepticons, they'll want to use your knowledge against us," Optimus said

I stared wide eyed up at him "S-So…I can't…hug Blitzwing…?" I asked quietly

Optimus cringed slightly "N-No you can't," he said

I sniffed quietly before realising something else "What about the Dinobots?! Can I hug them?!"

"I guess so-"

"GREAT!"

Ratchet shook his head "This is starting to wear thin…"


End file.
